


Thorki Fic, Kinky Shit

by sabace_maniac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, PLEASE READ NOTES ON EACH CHAPTER for warning, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, THICK SMUT, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabace_maniac/pseuds/sabace_maniac
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots of Loki/Thor smuts dealing with multiple different kinks. Please READ notes above each chapter because I haven't included all of the Kinks in the tags of this work. Be warned - Author is very Kinky.REQUESTS ARE OPEN - I'm pretty open to any Thorki stuff as long as it's nothing to do with Parents incest (with Frigga or Odin). Message me if you have any ideas you'd like me to write! Or just leave a comment :)
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), possibly others
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Food play, Size Kink, Incest (of course), Light bondage, Slight degradation and a ton of smut. Loki and Thor messing in the pantry of the Asgardian Palace. Established relationship between Loki and Thor.

"Brother, won't you have some pie?" Thor was standing amidst the mountain of stacked pies of every flavor. Loki smiled slightly - his brother was like a child, always so easily pleased. It was the middle of the night, and Thor had been complaining non-stop about how he was distracted by Loki sucking his cock at the feast and not enjoying nearly enough food. So, of course, Loki had to use his staff to open up the pantries, and Thor had dove into the meats. Now finally, he was finishing up his meal, and had gotten to the desserts: hence the fruit pies.

"No Thor, you may enjoy yourself." Loki leaned on the racks. He wondered how all these pies stayed here without rotting. But he was a bit sleepy and not willing to think about it.

Suddenly, a pie was flying through the air towards him. Had he been anymore awake, Loki could've easily dodged the missile or deflected with his wand. As it is, he opened his eyes a little second too late and the pie - crusting, jam, strawberries, cream and all - slammed into his chest, slowly smearing down to his stomach and thighs... in perhaps not an uncomfortable way. Still, Loki looked up in fake annoyance: "Thor! Brother, you are childish as always." Thor walked towards him, grinning: "Sorry Brother, I couldn't resist. You were looking so serious and... clean." Loki saw his brother's eyes gleam with lust. He looked down, slowly disrobing himself of his dark green suit, and realized that through all the pink and red cream, he was raging an erection.

Thor looked at his little brother, all messed up by him. He, too, had noticed the rather obvious bulge between Loki's legs. 

Loki felt his face redden. This, was surer proof than anything - he had felt turned on at this idea of being ruined and dirtied by his brother's hand. He looked up to Thor again. "Oh, Loki," Thor was looking at him in a strong way. He walked forward and palmed Loki's erection, making Loki moan softly - ah, that feeling of his brother's rough hand on his cream soaked erection through thin fabric. 

"Look at me, Loki." He looked up, eager to listen to his brother. "You want to be messed up by me, don't you, brother?" Thor's voice was rougher and deeper than usual, "You are a naughty little thing, my little brother. You would love to be covered in all these delicious pies and creams," Thor flicked a little bit of cream off Loki's trousers, tasting the sweetness of the jam mixed with the rich cream, "You want to be dirty." Loki's mind was starting to haze with lust, but he found himself fully awake now, anticipation and Thor's words making him leak precome into his fabrics. "Oh, yes, brother, please!" He summoned a cord of rope with his staff, the coarse, rough kind, and handed it to Thor. "Please," Loki begged, emerald eyes staring into his Brother's sky blue ones, "please knock me unconscious, tie me up like a dame, and mess me up." 

Thor's eyes widened for a second, then clouded over with lust. The last thing Loki saw was his brother swinging his hammer towards his head and he didn't dodge at all, smiling stupidly and letting himself fall into darkness.

***

When he came to, he was bound on a metallic chair with his summoned ropes. They were coarse, he thought; it was a good choice, rubbing and burning on his wrists as long as he moved. His clothes were left on, but his shirt was now unbuttoned and his lower fabrics evidently slashed down the middle, revealing his now completely erect cock. 

Thor looked at his baby brother: Loki looked like some poor sacrifice, pale skin exposed, with cream from that first pie still clinging to some of his shirt and chest. His little brother was helpless, and his cock sputtered precome onto the chair before Thor had even done anything.

"Loki, son of Odin", Loki looked at Thor, who had suddenly appeared a few feet in front of him. "My brother", Thor walked a little closer, closer to Loki and closer to the sky-high pile of pies. "You have done wrong," Loki almost groaned in anticipation and nervous lust as Thor finally got his hands on a pie; Cherry flavoured, he thought, seeing the dark purple jam of it making a beautiful pink with the creams on the top. "And you WILL be punished!" Boomed his brother.

Loki leaned his head back, to feel as much impact as possible. He waited, his cock was throbbing, his mouth was watering and SPLAT; oh, how the creamy, sticky substance felt against his weeping cock! Thor had hit a perfect mark: the round pie struck Loki directly in the groin area, rendering his thighs, cock and balls into a wet mess. Loki looked up at Thor and in a second, his vision was obscured by a pie thrown into his face: he tasted lemon, and sweet orange in this one, and he leaned even further back, letting the cream and the juices run down his chest, touching his nipples on he way. He shuddered, shivered and moaned "Brother, I am so sinful! Please, more!"

Thor was almost lost in looking at his brother's form, covered in food and mess. At these words, he snapped out of a half-stupor, and raised to hurl another pie: the years of throwing his hammer had given him good practice for this sort of thing. He struck again, aiming for Loki's left nipple.

Loki could barely see past the pie covering his eyes. He jolted in surprise as he was struck again, on his relatively clean chest, and felt the mess merge into his skin, making it burn with lust. Drowning in the sensation, he was again struck by surprise as he was slammed on both his nipples by pies, stronger than a throw; Thor had appeared behind the chair, taking the pleasure of having more direct contact with his little brother's skin. Again, again and again, he was struck by the pie down his body, moaning with pleasure and on some places, Thor rubbed the pie into his skin. However, in this slamming, Thor left one please untouched. Loki's cock whined for attention, but got none after the first blow.

"Brother" Loki could stand it no more, his cock NEEDED to be touched, "Brother, please! one more blow, one more blow to my groin!"

"I don't think you do deserve it, Loki." Thor looked at his little brother, smothered in delicious crusts and creams, wanton and begging, "Perhaps I should stop now."

"Thor, please, please, brother!" Loki begged, "Please one more, and I shall ride your fat cock afterwards."

Thor imagined his brother, riding him in this state. His own cock begun to leak even more precome.

"Do you really want it, brother?" He asked, his voice gravely with lust.

"Yes, yes, please, brother!" Loki was half sobbing. And there it was - a blow, a shockingly hard blow, smashing what seemed like several pies into Loki's groin. Loki cried out, gasping for air for the pleasure he felt was so immense: his cock twitched, achieving climax, and his thick white ribbons of seed mixed with the colourful creams and jams on his body. He shot out jet after jet of white, and moaned, moaned so loud he was sure the whole place was hearing it.

After he had stopped shuddering, Thor untied the bonds from his Brother's body. Loki stood, his legs shaky, his body still covered with the pies, sticky and dripping off of him. He looked at Thor, who sat on the chair where he was sitting before. "Well, pleasure your king now, my little dirty brother." Thor forcefully grabbed Loki, inserting three digits into Loki's well slicked hole. Loki pulled himself up off the fingers, and Thor looked at him, confused. Loki pushed Thor's hand away, and sat himself down, without hesitation, onto Thor's cock in one movement. 

They both groaned, sinfully, longingly, at the contact. Loki felt hot and dirty and so, so full, stuffed with Thor's fleshy prick, and Thor felt as if he was in paradise the way his little brother fitted around him, wet, creamed and dirty. Loki begun to ride his brother's cock fast, moaning, groaning at the pace, whimpering himself, he just started and he was already close. Thor was close too - he could feel his cock jumping, readying for release.

"Brother" Thor huffed, his tone choked and unstable, "Brother, are you close to release?" "Yes, Yes!" Loki whined, he was almost coming, almost -

and out of no where, as he sat, stuffed full of Thor's huge, fat cock, Thor managed to summon another pie and slammed into their connecting groins.

Loki wailed, screaming, trembling as hard as a leaf as he released, stuffed full on the inside of his body by Thor's cock and filthy, covered, smothered with the smashed in pie on the outside. His muscles pulled on Thor's cock inside, and the cool cream also slipped into his ass on the outside; In an instant, Thor was also releasing into his little dirty brother, bellowing and almost conjuring thunder in the pantry. He slumped into his now passed out little brother, tasting the pie covering him, and the two fell into slumber, Thor still inside Loki.

***

The next morning, Loki awoke first. He found himself still covered in drying cream, and his brother, oh god, still buried within his sore ass. He was about to wake Thor when he suddenly heard footsteps closing in; he cursed in Asgardian and teleported them to the Bath in Thor's room just before the servants rounded the corner and discovered the ruined pies.


	2. Stay with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request: Could you do a request one where Thor won’t let Loki orgasm until he forgives himself for New York? Lots of comfort and fluff, pls. Thanks!
> 
> I hope this fic lives up to what you had wanted. I'm putting this on a timeline of post Endgame... Thor and Loki have opened up to each other about their feelings for a while but Thor had been noticing that something was deeply upsetting Loki. Mainly writing this from Thor's perspective. 
> 
> Of course, this is porn with feelings not the usual PWP that I just write out of no where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Incest, Organism Denial, Established Thor/Loki relationship... I'm not super familiar with what else but if you see something that you think I should put a warning of here, comment and I will thank you!
> 
> Requests are still open! Keep it coming!

Ever since they had confessed to each other of their feelings, Thor had been enjoying each night with his brother. His beautiful brother, who he had always longed and loved, finally back to him after those long five years when Thanos snapped Loki into dust. Now, Thor had Loki back and he never wanted to let go again, especially after they started their... nightly activities.

But something was off with his brother. Perhaps Thor was a little slow on thinking and planning things, as Loki often pointed out, but he had watched his brother for their whole lives. He couldn't miss the way his brother was, both in bed and out; Loki seemed a little too emotional, determined in making Thor enjoy himself and everyone else enjoy themselves too. Something had taken Loki's deviousness, his wittiness and cockiness that Thor had adored.

Loki was sitting on his cock now, and Thor's mind was almost lost with the sensation of being inside his little brother's ass. He steadied his breath; tonight, tonight he must confront Loki.

"Loki," He started, trying not to pant, "Brother, what's troubling you?"

Loki turned to look at him with those beautiful emerald eyes, yet Thor could barely see any true joy reflected in them; a ghost of a smile tugged at those thin lips, making Loki's face look like a mask. "Nothing." Loki said, then moved again, riding Thor's cock, moaning out his name. Thor was almost tempted to forget the thoughts in his mind and just take his little brother and fuck deep into him... almost. Instead, he held his brother in place. "Loki..." Thor tried again. 

"What? Do you not wish to have me tonight? Is that what it is?" Loki whirled on him, a whining desperation not just of lust but of genuine sadness in his tone. "No, it's not-" "Then have me, ride me hard and make it hurt, be rough with me, brother, please!" Loki was begging him, throwing his head back in what would've appeared to be ecstasy, but Thor was getting better at looking past the disguise; he heard a tremble in Loki's tone. He cannot let this go. "Loki, what's wrong?" "Sentimental, brother? I should be asking what's wrong with you! Don't you want me? Are you not desiring me?" "Yes, but-" "Then have me, have me now and let us both immerse in this pleasure! I know you want to ruin me, I know your cock can destroy my hole and make me sore and in pain for weeks and weeks, just do it! Have your pleasure with me and stop asking-" Words were rushing out of Loki, and Thor was growing ever more concerned. It isn't normal for his brother to be so- Thor would've imagined that even if Loki did enjoy rough sex, he would not be one to give in so, to be so wanton for pain. This Loki was not alright. He had to figure out why his brother was hurting. "Loki," his decisive tone put a stopper to his brother's babbling, "I don't wish to take advantage of you in this state. What's wrong?" Loki looked down, not saying a word. Thor's brow creased; for good measure, he added: "I won't help you to release until you do tell me what troubles you, brother."

There was silence, as Thor felt Loki's breath become shallow on his chest. He stroked Loki's raven locks with his fingers. His brother, god of mischief, who manages magic beyond Thor's comprehension, was but a child when Thor looks down on him in this way.

Suddenly, Loki leaned into him, press his forehead into Thor's shoulder. Instinctively, Thor put an arm around him, and at that Loki begun to tremble and sniffle, the beginning of a sob. Soon, Thor felt cool, streaming tears where Loki rested his face and looked down in utter alarm. A terrible thought occurred to him; could it be, could it... "Loki," He begun, now tentative in every word, "Do you not want this? This... what we are doing now? Do you not want me in... in this way? Have I coerced you into doing this act? Are you merely seeking to please me with this?" He wanted to hold his sobbing brother tight, but he dared not now, afraid that Loki would shrink away from his touch.

"N-no..." Loki's small voice came, and Thor breathed a sigh of relief. "Brother, then tell me what it is that makes you despair so." He lifted Loki's chin with his fingers, and the sight of his brother's tear stricken expression and slightly puffy eyes made Thor's relief vanish in the instant. "B-but Thor, I deserve this... this guilt..." Loki mumbled. "No, Loki, you don't!" Thor was appalled that Loki thought he deserved such pain, and would say it with such anguish, "Even if the world, even if you think you do deserve whatever it is, I will not for a second believe that you do." 

Silence fell again, as Thor caught Loki's desperate gaze. Loki looked like a lost child, searching in Thor's face. Finally, he let out a small breath, the pain still evident behind his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, brother. I... I just... I still feel responsible, for... for what I did in New York... for..." and Loki's breathing was ragged again, and Thor waited but dared not to interrupt his brother. "For all that I did, for all the things I destroyed and all the people I've killed, all the families and lovers I've broken apart with my delusional greed...!" at that, Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder again, and wept freely, choking out loud sobs. Thor held him tightly; he could not believe that, for all this time, his little brother still suffered. A fist clenched in his free hand. If Stark hadn't snapped out Thanos already, Thor would be finding him and punching the monster until there was a gaping hole in his stomach, for doing this to Loki, to his little brother.

When Loki had quieted down a bit, Thor gently lifted his brother from his shoulder and looked at him. "Loki," he spoke, voice was as soft as it could be, "You were manipulated, controlled by Thanos. You didn't know..." "But I did! I... I had wanted to and that's why Thanos could use me, that's why I could kill, because he just brought out the worst in me that was already there... It was me..." Loki looked away, not meeting Thor's eyes, "I did know and I was the one who-" "Loki, you were manipulated," Thor cut him off, not wanting his brother to blame himself again, "You were controlled, your mind was not yours, Thanos is persuasive and powerful and you are a victim who fell to his persuasions, his words. It's not you. I forgive you, all of us do and I'm sure if the people of New York knew the whole story, they would, too."

"They would?" Loki looked up to him with pained eyes. "They would," Thor promised, "So all that's left is yourself. My brother," and at that he kissed Loki deeply, hoping that he showed his affection and love and that it would warm his little brother, "please," another kiss, slower than before, "forgive yourself, as you should." He held Loki's face in his hands, and watched as his brother melted under his touch, tearing up again, but Thor could see the light returning to them, and he smiled, and Loki smiled, weakly, too. "I... I think I do... then.. forgive myself," he said, quietly, and Thor heard sincerity despite the quiet tone. Then, Loki kissed him again, a kiss burning with unspoken love and desire. When they pulled apart again, Thor looked at his brother, and he saw the former smirk he had been missing for so long return to Loki's face. "Now, brother mine," Loki's voice was slightly thick with lust, "now that we are past all the talk, is it not time for some physical love and pleasure? Afterall, a polite prince should know to express his gratitude clearly."

And on that word, Loki rode him, slowly now, with passion and pleasure and they moaned together, skin against skin. Thor's head felt giddy with lust and pleasure and the love, the love he feels for his brother and he leaned up for a kiss, and felt Loki's smirking lips against his own as they moved in rhythm. Soon, he felt his cock begun to twitch and jerk in anticipation of a strong orgasm, and he felt Loki's muscles begin clenching him tight, and he knew his brother was close as well. Together, they climaxed, Loki shooting ropes of white across their chests and Thor shooting his seed deep into Loki's warm, tight hole. Feeling whole with his brother's mess inside, Loki moaned once more quietly, and the two fell asleep still entangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is (I'm not that good at writing fluff so I'm kinda worried)! Comments and kudos very appreciated! 
> 
> I'm up for a lot so I be good for rly smutty kinky shit too, as the title implies. Waiting for your requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments & kudos! Requests are also very welcome.


End file.
